The Queen (Tangled)
Queen Arianna is a supporting character in Disney's 2010 animated film, Tangled. She appears in Tangled Ever After and Tangled: The Series. She is Rapunzel's birth mother, Eugene Fitzherbert’s mother-in-law and wife of King Frederic. Background : “''Rapunzel, before I met your father, I was so much like you. I had no idea what I was supposed to do in this world. So I went out and found my own way.” : ―Arianna to Rapunzel Arianna is the Queen of the kingdom Corona. In ''Tangled: Before Ever After, Arianna tells Rapunzel that, at a young age, she was very much like her daughter in that she felt lost in the world and longed to find her calling. During this time, she lived her life as an adventurer, exploring remote continents, besting violent storms and helping local villagers restore their worn homes. At some point, she would meet Frederic, marry him, and assume the role of queen. According to Flynn Rider's narration in the original Tangled, Arianna is a beloved monarch who rules the kingdom with grace and wisdom. Personality In Tangled, Arianna is shown to love her daughter and her husband dearly: when Rapunzel is born, she smiles adoringly, cuddling and picking her up. She then silently comforts her husband on the day of the lantern festival, gently touching his face when he cries. These scenes show that she is caring, supportive, and kindly. She is also shown to be very accepting, immediately welcoming Eugene into the royal family upon realizing he was partially responsible for her daughter's return. Arianna's personality is slightly expanded in Tangled: Before Ever After, where her loving and supportive nature is emphasized by her way of raising Rapunzel — especially compared to her husband. Unlike the paranoid Frederic who fears for Rapunzel's safety nearly every waking moment, Arianna simply relishes in having a complete family once more. She also sympathizes with Rapunzel's longing to learn more about the world, and herself, and encourages her to do just that. Gentle and soft-spoken, Arianna quickly established herself as someone Rapunzel can confide in during times of uncertainty. In regards to Rapunzel and Frederic's somewhat strained relationship, Arianna advice Frederic to lower his defenses and trust that their daughter will prevail as a wise ruler when her time comes. She openly believes the idea that teenagers are a rather complex age-group that requires patience and understanding from the parent, to properly develop; this would explain why her methods of raising Rapunzel are considerably less controversial, compared to her husband, despite the fact that they both love their daughter, immensely. It is shown later on that she and Rapunzel have developed a deep mother-daughter bond. In "Fitzherbert P.I., Arianna gave motherly wisdom about how Rapunzel should best portray herself in her royal portrait, explaining that people aren't defined by what they can do, but by who they are and the people they love; in response, Rapunzel painted the portrait, herself, which depicted the princess with her mother. Physical appearance Arianna bears a striking resemblance to her daughter; near identical, bright green eyes, with similar facial features. She, along with Frederic, also share Rapunzel's brown hair (after it was cut). Arianna's hair almost reaches her waist. It is parted in the same way as Rapunzel's is, and the upper layer is tied back neatly in a sort of updo. Category:Characters Category:Queens Category:Tangled Characters Category:Parents Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Green Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:German characters